


Einsamkeit

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, i think its fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer





	Einsamkeit

“It’s a difficult feeling, loneliness,” I say simply, laying back on the leather sofa. “You never really get used to it." 

The blonde beside me hums. He’s been feeling it too. I don’t know why he came to me. I didn’t even know he was feeling that way. I thought he had that pasta loving idiot. I thought there was something between them. Maybe there wasn’t. I don’t know. I definitely remember his hand on my bottom around Valentine’s Day last year, something about practice for him. The vulgar idiot. 

"Have you felt like…”

“Yes.” I cut him off. I want to hit him in the head. Since the 1920’s, but who’s counting the years at this point? 

He sighs. 

“Terrible.” He says. 

“I peaked early, that’s all.” I shrug and take a long sip of wine, swirling it absently around the glass. “I should have expected it. Should be used to it. Gilbert would say I’m wallowing.” I already feel hazy. If I keep this up I’ll be drowning in the drink full time. 

Ludwig finishes his beer. I don’t know which glass he’s on. But he looks a bit tipsy himself. 

I know this is my second glass of wine. 

I know I feel something else on my lips, and it’s not the sting of alcohol.

It’s…soft. Tastes like chocolate and beer and faintly of tobacco. 

I put my glass to the side and let myself drown in this instead. I don’t know who put his lips on who’s. But I don’t argue. He’s not arguing. And that’s what matters at the moment. 

I hum and pull back, and feel his forehead against my own, his calloused hands on my cheeks. It’s been years since I’ve felt an actual intimate touch like this. 

And I don’t argue.


End file.
